Let's Go Home
by Kurokitsu
Summary: Before I knew it, strong thin fingers clasped into a vice around my neck. A pulse of sun flame sprung out of his chest and danced according to his will. Seeing me, his black coal eyes darkened with fury and annoyance within seconds. I gulped within his grasp and my body trembled with something... not fear, but something else... something beyond my understanding.


I slowly opened the freezing steel door. I crept into the room, my heart beating fast as pain pulsed across my arm. '_Reborn... Where are you_?' Abruptly, the voice inside my head gave a warning and I turned around quickly to the door. The door slammed shut and ice started to frost around its edges. My heart dropped and I felt like a stone just wedged into my stomach. My limbs fell heavily against my sides while a whisper of warning flared once again inside my head. My flames flickered into existence, just barely floating alongside my arms, ready to defend its master.

Flashes of a fedora with an orange ribbon curled around it was the only warning I got. Before I knew it, strong thin fingers clasped into a vice around my neck. A pulse of sun flame sprung out of his chest and danced according to his will. Seeing me, his black coal eyes darkened with fury and annoyance within seconds. I gulped within his grasp and my body trembled with something... not fear, but something else... something beyond my understanding. My pulse starts to stutter wildly like the beating wings of a hummingbird.

With a strangled voice I said, "What's wrong Reborn? Is it such a surprise to see me here?"

Hearing it, he cocked his head and briefly tightened his hand in warning. "You shouldn't be here Tsuna. Not now, not when-"

A loud slam came from the right, interrupting his words. Suddenly, the world spun into a dizzying blur of color just as bright yellow flames - _Reborn's flames_ \- engulfed my vision. Two gunshots immediately rang out in the cold room soon followed by the sound of two bodies hitting the floor.

"Tsuna, go away from here. Now." He spoke curtly with his back facing me.

"NO! I won't let you face them alone." With resolve burning bright inside my soul, I felt my eyes bleed into amber as I said "I promised, didn't I? I will always stay by your side. I won't leave you nor betray you, and never would I let our contract fade into dust for something as trivial as a demon hunting me down!"

His eyes widened briefly before exhilaration, pride, and something I couldn't read glinted inside them. He stood there, silent as a statue, watching me, observing me. I straightened my back and pinned him with my stare. The silence stretched and the air became tense as our flames danced in the air. Looking at him now, I realized how horrible he looked. Skin deathly pale, raven hair tousled underneath his iconic fedora, dark bags under his eyes... All in all, he seemed like he has just danced with death itself. I softened my eyes and dropped my head onto his shoulder. He tensed and I slowly lifted my arms to embrace him loosely.

"...Reborn, please. Don't shut yourself away, you can't blame yourself for that time-"

Pushing me lightly, he said, "I hurt you Tsuna, I hurt you and you almost died."

Lightly, I put my hand on his cheek. Unconsciously, my other hand wandered and grasped his hand tightly. Offering him comfort, I rubbed my thumbs against the back of his hand. "I'll repeat this again and again until it gets through that stubborn head of yours Reborn. It's not your fault and it'll never be"

Surprise briefly flickered on his face before something akin to fondness covered its place instead. Hesitantly, he lifted his hand and grasped mine within his. His arms covered my back and he tugged me closer to him. He whispered into my ears, about how much of a danger I am in, about how much of an idiot I am to follow him here, about how much he wanted to just protect me, and about how much I worried him. Him. The strongest demon in existence, Reborn. Laughing softly, I basked in his flames and melted into his arms.

Amidst his warmth, I looked up to him. With a smile wide on my face, I said, "Let's go home Reborn."

A soft genuine smile bloomed onto his face. "Yes...Let's"


End file.
